


Peter's Desk

by RedRedRover



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I posted this anonymously to a blog i follow, Nightmares, So here we are, Soft Peter, but i wanted to actually post it for real, the gooiest fluff you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover
Summary: Peter Maximoff is not a sentimental person. Moving as fast as he does, it’s hard for him to find himself swept up in anything. But still, there are those few moments, the moments when he can’t help but slow down and appreciate all that you’ve brought into his life.Tucked behind a shelf in a safe corner of his mom’s basement is a table, and on that table is a mish-mash of items that remind him of every time he knew he could never let you go.





	1. Peter's Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I submitted these stories anonymously to one of my favorite tumblr blogs, and my friend encouraged me to compile them here! So thanks to B for having me post these, and check out v-writings.tumblr.com for some awesome stories that inspired me to write!

 

 

Peter Maximoff is not a sentimental person. Moving as fast as he does, it’s hard for him to find himself swept up in anything. But still, there are those few moments, the moments when he can’t help but slow down and appreciate all that you’ve brought into his life.

Tucked behind a shelf in a safe corner of his mom’s basement is a table, and on that table is a mish-mash of items that remind him of every time he knew he could never let you go.

 

Which do you choose?

 

_A pair of running shoes with silver laces_

_A pencil cup full of old glow sticks_

_A plush goldfish with crossed eyes_

_A slightly crumpled origami rabbit_

_A rainbow headband_

 


	2. A Pair of Running Shoes with Silver Laces

“ _ SURPRISE!” _

  


Keeping something a secret from Peter Maximoff was damn near impossible. Add the fact that it’s his birthday, his first year as an official X-Man, and his first birthday he’s celebrating with  _ you,  _ and you have yourself a recipe for one extremely nosy speedster.

  


Luckily, his mom and sister were on your side, and together you managed to pull the wool over his eyes long enough to throw together a small party at his home. And you could say with confidence that every extra-careful moment you spent for the past two weeks tiptoeing around your boyfriend so as not to ruin the surprise was absolutely worth it just for the look on his face.

  


Peter was completely baffled, looking to you, then his mom, then you again, then his sister, the balloons and streamers decorating the dining room, and back to you. “Wha…?”

  


“Happy birthday, Peter!” You laughed, gesturing to the decorations around you. “Like what we did with the place?” Peter still didn’t respond, staring at you with a completely gobsmacked impression. “...Peter? You alright there? Babe?”

  


With no further prompting, Peter swept you off your feet and into a hug, forcing from you a small, started yelp. “How did you manage this? I totally should’ve figured it out, you’re not exactly the best at keeping secrets.” Peter babbled jokingly as he set you down and stared around the room, but you could see the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes even as he joked and grinned.

  


“I got you something, Pete.” You picked the box off the counter and pressed it into his hands. “And, unlike  _ somebody _ , I didn’t steal this one.” He laughed, an excited, jittery laugh.

  


“Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.” He said, tearing away the wrapping paper. As he pulled off the lid of the box he froze, staring into his hands.

  


Inside was a pair of gorgeous silver and white running shoes, laced up with shimmering laces and tucked into some metallic tissue paper. He slowly lifted one out, running his fingers gently along the seam.

  


“Do you like them? I asked Hank for a little help. They’re a lot more durable than average running shoes, but they’re still prototypes, so we could definitely use some feed...back?” You trailed off when Peter looked at you, tears streaming down his cheeks, still holding one of the shoes in hand as he pulled you close and buried his face in your hair. “Peter, Peter are you okay?” You could feel him nodding above you, sniffling as he clutched your shirt.

  


“Thank you.” He mumbled into the top of your head. “Thank you so much.” You sighed gently, tracing comforting circles around his back.

  


“You’re welcome, Peter.”

  



	3. A Pencil Cup Full of Old Glowsticks

The sound of someone hammering on your bedroom door jolted you from your exhausted sleep. Training had been hell that afternoon, and now your feeble attempts at recuperating had been foiled by what you assumed was your hyperactive boyfriend.

 

“Hang on, hang on.” You grumbled, pawing for your bedside lamp. It turned on with a sharp click, but the room remained dark. Grumbling to yourself, you hauled up out of bed and stumbled to the door, only to receive a face full of flashlight beam when you opened it.

 

“Power went out.” You couldn’t see anything, but you could hear Peter behind the beam of light. “Professor must’ve been using Cerebro. Thought I should check on you, y’know…” He pointed the flashlight under his chin and wiggled his eyebrows at you. “We can keep each other company.”

 

“Get in here you big dweeb.” You chuckled, grabbing him by the sleeve and closing the door behind you. You led Peter in the direction of your bed and shuffled over to your desk. “Hang on, I‘ve got something fun around here.”

 

“Hot.”

 

“Shut  _ up _ .”

 

Peter laughed, toeing off his shoes and making himself comfortable as you fished a packet of something out of your desk drawer. You crawled back up into bed with him, sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest. He responded by tucking his chin into the crook of your shoulder, nosing your neck playfully. “Whatchu got there?”

 

You ripped the packet open and let a bunch of colorful glowsticks spill out onto your bed. You cracked one and gave it a shake, filling your hand with a soft, green glow. “Give me your hand.” Peter nodded, sliding his arm around so you could wrap the bracelet around his wrist. 

 

“Ooh, fancy,” He joked. You just slapped his arm playfully, grabbing his hand to gently kiss his knuckles. “Thanks for coming to check on me.” You murmured. Peter sighed into your neck, squeezing you closer. “...Even if you were just scared.”

 

His arms shot out from around you in an instant. “I was not  _ scared _ !”

 

“Come here, you dork. I’m gonna make you a crown.”

 


	4. A Plush Goldfish With Crossed Eyes

“Agh! Dammit, these things are totally rigged!” Peter grumbled as the ring bounced off of the milk jug and clattered somewhere in the dirt.

 

Dating Peter Maximoff meant sometimes you had to deal with spontaneity. And there was little more spontaneous then Peter bursting into your room early morning to invite you to the boardwalk.

 

A boardwalk in California.

 

“My turn, nerd.” You nudged him aside and slapped some cash onto the counter. You had challenged him to a powers-free carnival game competition, whoever got the first prize would be the winner. And the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted.

 

“Oh, it’s on.” He smirked as you lined up your first shot, tossing the ring through the air. It clattered hopelessly against the side of the jug and spun to the floor. “HA!” He cheered. “Not as easy as it looks, is it?”

 

“I’m just getting started, baby.” You replied, winding up for your next throw.   
  


“Ooh, I love when you get competitive.”

 

Several hours of roaming the boardwalk later, and all the two of you had to show for yourselves was a cross-eyed toy goldfish with a big silly grin, which by some amazing dumb luck you managed to win in the ping pong ball throw.

 

“Soooooo, what should your punishment be?” You tapped your chin in mock thought, clutching the goldfish to your chest. You paced slow circles around Peter. “First, close your eyes.”

 

“Alright, but don’t get too crazy.” He covered his eyes with one hand. I have an image to maintain.” He heard your pacing feet stop suddenly. “Hey, what’s u- _ MPH _ !” You grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. He looked mildly dazed when you let go, and you pushed the goldfish into his hands.

 

“Take me on the ferris wheel, Maximoff.” You made a come-hither motion with your finger and he followed, a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Yes  _ ma’am _ .”

 


	5. A Slighty Crumpled Origami Rabbit

_ Bedridden _ was a concept that Peter held no belief in. Stuck in bed, unable to go anywhere? Yeah right. Nothing stopped Peter Maximoff from doing what he wanted.

 

Except, apparently, a broken leg. 

 

You hadn’t meant to stumble across Peter’s room. After a very brief tour from Scott, you had been left mostly to your own devices to navigate Xavier’s school and its endless halls. How were you even supposed to find your way around when everything looks the same, anyway?

 

“Sorry!” You stammered, freezing in the doorway. In front of you on a rumpled bed lay a young man with long silver hair, his leg wrapped up to the knee in a bulky cast. “I’m a bit lost. I’m-”

 

“New? Yeah. I noticed. I’m Peter. Not super in the mood for new kids.” His fingers tapped away on the nightstand at an incomprehensible pace. He was sweating and his face was screwed up in a scowl, almost struggling with his attempts to contain himself. 

 

Definitely super speed, judging by the way he hammered on the table with the blurring tips of his fingers. You remembered the last time you were bedridden, your head was thick with cotton and every cough sent off an uncontrolled jolt of your powers.

 

“Yo? Earth to new kid? I said I’m not in the mood for-”

 

“Do you like origami?”

 

“What?”

 

You moved closer, slinging your backpack off and pulling out some colored papers. “Have you ever tried it? I can show you a few things.” Peter stared at you, baffled. “Here, look!” You pulled out a wobbly paper crane you had folded on the car ride here. It’s beak was too long and it’s wings too short, but you considered not tearing the paper a feat in it of itself. 

 

Peter plucked it from your grasp, holding it up to his face. “I’ll show you how to make something!” You continued. It’ll be fun, I promise!” He was silent for a moment, and then in a blur the crane was on the table and he held a piece of bright red paper on his lap.

 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

 

You smiled, spreading out a deep blue sheet of paper on the nightstand. You talked him gently through each fold and crease, a paper rabbit beginning to form in each of your hands. You could see his fingers twitching with the effort to move slowly, but he didn’t egg you on, or push you to work faster.

 

“Aaaaand there you go!” You handed your little paper rabbit to Peter with a grin, and he handed his to you. The red rabbit was a little wonky, but the prideful smile on Peter’s face washed away any criticisms you might’ve had. 

 

“Psshhh, that was easy! Barely even needed to think about it!”

 

“Oh yeah, well maybe we can try-”

 

“There you are!” The two of you jolted as Jubilee poked her head into the room. “The professor needed to talk to you. Let’s hustle!”

 

“I’ll be right there!” You waved her off, turning your attention back to your bag. You pulled out an origami book and a second stack of paper, placing them in Peter’s lap. “I don’t know how long this’ll last, but I’ll come by later and you can show me what you’ve tried! Here…” You took your little blue rabbit and popped it up on the nightstand. “For inspiration! Nice meeting you!”

 

And in a flurry of words and technicolor paper, you were gone.

 

True to your word, you did come back later to check on Peter’s progress, and, once his leg had fully healed, Peter returned the favor by making a surprise visit to your room to assault you with his new papercraft creations.

 

And if he smiled like an idiot when he saw his little red rabbit on your desk? Well, nobody needed to know about that.

 


	6. A Rainbow Headband

_ Knockknockknock… _

 

You grabbed blearily for your bedside lamp as a series of quiet knocks echoed through your bedroom. Stumbling out of bed, you barely had enough time to pull on your robe before…

 

_ KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK _

 

“Chill out!” You hissed through your teeth, hastily unlocking the door and throwing it open, “You’re being way too- Peter?”

 

Standing in your doorway is Peter Maximoff, your hyperactive boyfriend. Except, he was looking much less than hyperactive right now. His eyes were red and tired, shining with faint tears, and his hair and pajamas were rumpled up ridiculously. It looked like a tornado had swept through his room and dropped him off just outside your door. “I didn’t want to just barge in.” He rasped, “I didn’t know if you were awake so I knocked and then you didn’t answer so I knocked louder cause maybe you didn’t hear me or maybe you snore really loud and you just-”

 

You reached a hand up and wipe away a stray tear with your thumb, and Peter fell silent. With a gentle pull of his sleeve, you guided him into your room. As soon as the door clicked shut you found yourself whisked onto the bed, Peter’s forehead tucked into the back of your neck. 

 

“Please talk to me, Peter.” You whispered, reaching back to stroke your fingers through his hair. His hands gripped the fabric of your top weakly, wringing it in his hands. “Did something happen?” 

 

“...isstupid,” he murmured into the crook of your neck. “We were back with Apocalypse.”

 

Apocalypse.

 

You’d heard the other students gossiping about him before. Some super powerful godlike mutant that the X-Men had to fight. That  _ Peter  _ had to fight. He never wanted to talk about it, but you had chalked that up to his extreme discomfort with being bedridden for several days.

 

“You were there.” Peter continued, words slurring together like he was trying to force them out all at once. “You couldn’t have been there, but you were there and you tried to help me and I just. Wasn’t. Fast enough.” His voice cracked on the last word and you could feel hot tears slipping down the back of your neck. “I couldn’t help you. I can’t help anyone.”

 

“ _ Peter.”  _ You could feel tears prickling in your eyes as you turned to face him. He sniffled, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled as you wrapped your arms around him. You kissed the crown of his head and tilted his face up to meet yours. “You-” He choked a bit as a few fresh tears trickled free. “You always help me and I can’t do anything for you.” 

 

A sting of hurt shot through your chest and caught in your throat, and you gripped the fabric of his shirt like a lifeline. How long had Peter felt this way? Peter, who could always make you laugh, no matter how tough classes were. Peter, who would rocket you out to watch the sunset just because you said that they were pretty. Strong, stunning,  _ amazing  _ Peter who could somehow make you feel like you were the most important thing in the universe and still like you’ve been friends for years…

 

“You do  _ so  _ much for me, Peter.” You whispered into his hair. “So much more than you could ever know. I’m so happy to have you in my life, Peter.” 

 

He choked out a ragged sob, pulling you down until you were laying nose to nose in your bed. His eyes were puffy and exhausted, and his hair was sticking to his face in wet spots and patches. Without moving away, you felt around behind you towards your nightstand, until your fingers came in contact with something soft and elastic. You pulled the rainbow-striped headband back towards you and motioned gently for Peter to lift his head.

 

“Here you go, baby.” You whispered as you gently help him gather his hair behind the band. He hums softly at the pet name, one hand gently holding your wrist as you played with his hair.

 

“Do I look silly?” He murmured, cracking a tiny grin. “You sure do when you wear this thing.”

 

“Hey!” You gave him a gentle swat on the chest. He chuckled, taking your hand from his hair and pressing a kiss to the center of your palm. 

 

“I love you.” He sighed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “Love you so, so much. Don’t know what to do with how much I love you.” His words melted together into sleepy mumbles, and you felt your heart swell.

 

You let him snuggle into your chest, both arms wrapped around you in a desperate hold. “I love you too, Peter. I love you so,  _ so  _ much.”

 


End file.
